Juste un instant
by Thais'Slash
Summary: Théo hésite, se perd dans ses convictions. Balthazar, lui, n'attend qu'un geste. [OS sur Aventures]


Le ciel orangé dévoilait des teintes chaudes, gardant encore à l'abri l'ombre luminescente d'un voile d'étoiles. La lune n'avait pas encore chassé le soleil qui, paresseux, éclairait les traits pensif d'un demi-démon, adossé à un muret délabré. Le cratère semblait avoir trouvé son immensité dans l'esprit de l'homme, qui contemplait l'horizon des plaines, montagnes et forêts qu'ils avaient tant parcouru, sans pour autant en découvrir toute l'étendue.

Balthazar arborait un regard lointain, un événement rare qui se soulignait par son manque de discussion. Si ses compagnons avaient depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de le considérer comme le plus social du groupe, aujourd'hui son âme ne semblait guère à la fête. Bien au contraire, Shin avait même décelé une envie d'être loin, éloigné de tout et de tous, une méditation apparemment amplement souhaitée. En conséquence lui et son ami Grunlek s'étaient éloignés, humant au coin d'un feu le doux fumet d'un plat concocté par le nain. La nuit d'été était bien loin d'être froide, mais ils savouraient l'air chaud caresser leurs peaux nues. Eden, sage, restait couchée prêt de son grand ami et maître, bien que ses oreilles dressées témoignaient de son attention inébranlable.

La brise s'élança soudain. Balayant la chevelure de Balthazar, agitant les flammes et sifflant entre les arbres de la végétation environnante. Puis un ensemble de grondements sourds secoua la terre, et tous trois se tournèrent avec stupéfaction vers la source. Un troupeau de cerfs traversa le chemin qui fendait la forêt avec une farouche ardeur, et ils constatèrent avec une certaine exaspération que Théo les poursuivait, l'épée à la main. Grunlek soupira, tandis que Shin cria à l'attention du paladin :

« -Nous avons déjà à souper, Théo ! Inutile de chasser plus !

-Besoin de passer mes nerfs, répondit le concerné sans plus de tact. »

Eden elle-même grogna, en proie à la lassitude : le jeune homme n'avait-il que le combat pour extérioriser ses sentiments ? Si ses faits d'armes avaient souvent aidé le groupe lors de situations difficiles, son inaptitude à s'exprimer mettait parfois à mal la cohésion de leur groupe pourtant si soudé. Il n'était pas chose aisé que de le sortir de son mutisme, lorsqu'il était victime de viles émotions. Les trois compagnons se félicitaient encore d'avoir pu connaître le passé de leur ami, et ainsi mieux le comprendre.

Balthazar regarda les bois dans lesquels Théo s'était enfoncé à nouveau. Grunlek et Shin le virent mais ne dirent mot, sachant que viendrait le temps où tout s'éclaircirait. La patience était une vertu qu'ils maîtrisaient le mieux après tout. Lorsque la fumée eut porté das son sillon l'odeur d'une viande cuite, Balthazar les rejoint et se mirent à manger, sans Théo qui n'avait répondu aux appels consécutifs. Le demi-démon mâchouillait silencieusement, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait net en entendant les pas lourds de son compagnon accompagné des cliquetis de son armure divine. Il se leva, et, voyant que Théo ne dirait rien, muré dans sa fierté, prit la parole :

« -Viens, allons nous éloigner quelque part, murmura-t-il et une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, continua. Depuis quelques jours, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme... Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Theo grommela, mais répondit d'un ton qui se voulait récalcitrant. Il savait cependant que le pyromage voyait à travers cet acte le soulagement d'enfin en parler.

« -Je me pose des questions sur... Ma fidélité à la lumière. Cela fait déjà prêt d'une année que nous nous connaissons tous et voyageons ensembles, et je me demande parfois si je ne trahis pas l'Ordre des Paladins en te côtoyant. J'essaie de le cacher mais...

-Tu 'es pas très doué à ça, rit Balthazar en se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Il y a eu la fois où tu as tenté de me brûler au bûcher, celle où tu as tenté de m'empaler sur ton épée...

-Oui, ça va ! Je sais, mais au final tu es toujours en vie, et je sais que tu connais mon amitié pour toi. Tu n'es plus un ennemi depuis longtemps et c'est ce qui me pose problème. Je sais que boire un coup au bistrot du village, se rassurer dans les moments de doute et rire aux mêmes blagues douteuses n'est en soi pas un crime... Pourtant je sais que l'on pourrait me juger pour ces actes humains.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas un démon, souffla l'homme. Je ne le suis qu'à demi et chaque jour je me bas pour garder ma part d'humanité comme dominante. Pour rester un membre de ce groupe que j'ai appris à considérer comme ma famille. »

Et pourtant ce n'était point chose aisée, avec le doux chant des sirènes qui murmuraient à son oreille des incantations de l'enfer. Le bas-monde sans cesse l'appelait, coulait jusque dans ses veines, mais il ne se voyait répondre qu'à l'appel de ses compagnons sur la route. Si parfois il regrettait de ne pas céder à cette source infinie de puissance, voir Théo placer sa vie en toute confiance dans ses mains lui rappelait la récompense d'un tel combat. Il sourit, ignorant le regard interrogateur de l'inquisiteur.

« -Je ne céderais ça pour rien au monde. »

Le paladin ne put que le trouver magnifique à cet instant, la lumière illuminant sa peau, la vie tournoyant autour de lui comme une cape de magie pure. Le sourire qu'il arborait était doux et Théo se surprit à mimer le geste. S'il riait souvent depuis qu'il avait rencontré ces curieux personnages devenus ses amis, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souris si calmement, apaisé. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté la mort de son père, pourtant. Peut-être était-ce le refus de celui-ci à ce que son fils marche dans ses pas, qui avait fait de lui un garçon renfermé et violent. Peut-être était-ce le fait que constamment, ses choix soient tiraillées par deux croyances opposées. Mais quand il voyait le mage, baignant dans cette positivité qui le caractérisait, c'était comme s'il avait trouvé l'équilibre qui lui manquait.

Instinctivement, il amena un main au cou de son compagnon, jouant avec les mèches sauvages de sa chevelure. Le demi-démon courba l'échine pour rencontrer sa paume, profitant du contact exceptionnellement doux. D'une voix si faible qu'on l'aurait presque confondu avec le silence, il prononça ces quelques mots qui sonnèrent douloureusement vrais à leurs oreilles :

« -Parfois Théo, j'ai l'impression que tu es trop loin pour qu'aucun de nous ne te rejoigne. »

Si le paladin aurait été un autre, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, peut-être même, pris d'ambitions, aurait-il esquissé un geste amoureux. S'il n'était pas le tempérament qu'on lui connaissait, peut-être lui aurait-il susurré quelques mots au creux de l'oreille pour le rassurer. Cependant, il recula de lui, de quelques pas d'abord, puis se retourna complètement et s'éloigna, essayant de taire cette impression de fuite. Sa peur farouche d'une histoire amoureuse concrète l'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec le mage, bien que tous aient sentit le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux deux, plus particulièrement.

Lorsque le demi-démon revint s'asseoir avec ses amis, Théo était déjà en train de manger, tout comme les trois autres Eden ayant eut sa part uniquement grâce à la bonté du nain. Ce dernier et Shinddha lui adressèrent un regard reconnaissant, et il remarqua que la tension s'était entièrement dissipé et que Théo semblait enfin détendu. Il sourit mais ses lèvres ne s'étirèrent pas vraiment sincèrement, plus de politesse qu'autre chose. Dernièrement, la franchise n'était pas vraiment son fort. L'avait-elle déjà été ? Sans cesse, les villageois le traitaient de menteur et de voleur. Il tut ses idées moroses en mordant dans la cuisse de l'animal qui leur avait été préparé, puis, dans la soirée, partit se coucher plus tôt que les autres.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le paladin se sentit tiré des limbes du sommeil par un toucher su sa peau. Il allait se relever brusquement pour attaquer et charger, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la nature inoffensive de ce contact. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et enlacer ses doigts, et il se blâma un moment de l'avoir directement reconnu comme celle de Balthazar. Il se figea en entendant l'autre prononcer une simple question :

« -Y aura-t-il jamais quelque chose entre nous ? »

La voix était tremblante, mal assurée, et il se leva directement. L'homme face à lui hoqueta de surprise, avant de mettre ses mains devant lui, comme effrayé de sa réaction.

« -En me touchant ainsi, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais me réveiller ? Où peut-être était-ce ton intention, siffla-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu changer notre amitié ? Toujours à complexifier les choses, que ce soit au combat ou dans notre relation...

-Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi peureux, je n'aurais pas à aller à de telles tentatives ! »

Le mage su qu'en ayant prononcé l'adjectif, il se heurterait à la fierté de son ami. C'est sans surprise qui se vit empoigné par le col par une poigne d'acier, les jointures de la main du paladin blanches sous la colère. Ils se regardèrent longuement, le demi-démon nullement apeuré par l'homme en proie à une fureur sans nom. Il approcha même ses lèvres des siennes avant de se faire pousser violemment et de se heurter au muret. Pendant une seconde le paladin paru regretter, mais en voyant le mage intact il s'approcha de lui à nouveau, et entre ses dents serrés il dit :

« -Que je ne t'entende plus me traiter de peureux, abomination.

-Tu as peur, Théo. De quoi ? Que ton père n'approuve pas le chemin que tu as choisi ? Que l'Ordre te punisse pour être... Avec moi ? Tu en meurs d'envie. Alors quoi ? Préfère-tu mourir de regret, ou en sachant que tu as vécu en goûtant à ce tout ce que le monde a à t'offrir ? A tout ce que... J'ai, à t'offrir ? »

En prononçant ces délices, Balthazar défit les premiers boutons de son col et laissa entrevoir la peau laiteuse de son poitrail. En ne voyant pas l'autre réagir, il leva les yeux et déglutit en se noyant dans la tristesse qui avait recouvert les pupilles de l'homme. S'il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions, et pas toutes des plus charmantes, jamais il n'aurait pu pensé que le Paladin serait si misérable, comme un enfant ne sachant quoi faire. Dépourvu de tout choix.

Théo serra les poings. Balthazar rendait tout confus dans son esprit, effaçait les limites qu'il s'était tracé, et cela relevait entièrement du domaine de l'inconnu. Et s'il ne rêvait que de posséder enfin le mage dans ses bras, il savait que ce ne serait possible que s'il était prêt. Prêt à aimer, et surtout, à en affronter les conséquences. Il l'embrassa brusquement, sans vraiment de douceur mais sans pour autant lui faire mal, laissant l'échange durer. Le mage clôt ses paupières, profitant le plus possible de la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, avant que le Paladin ne les sépare sans vraiment s'écarter.

« Je ne pense pas te mériter pour l'instant, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Mais viendra l'aube où, je l'espère, nous pourrons nous aimer au grand jour. »

Il se leva lentement et, après un regard vers l'horizon, courut dans la forêt. Laissant le mage avec une ultime question...

« Quand..? »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis remise à Aventures récemment, et j'en suis au retour de Théo. Je n'ai donc pas vu la fin de la seconde saison, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit one-shot pour m'entraîner à développer un peu plus la personnalité des personnages, notamment Théo et Balthazar. Histoire d'écouler mes envies d'OTP ! J'écrirai peut-être un autre one-shot à l'avenir, peut-être un peu plus ambitieux, avec une réelle histoire plutôt qu'un moment de vie ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :)


End file.
